1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for bonding a plurality of laminated metallic plates and a jig for the bonding of the metallic plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known as an inkjet head that ejects ink from nozzles, one in which a flow-path unit including an ink flow path therein is formed of a plurality of metallic plates laminated on each other. For example, US 2004/0183867 A discloses an inkjet head includes a manifold and a flow-path unit having individual ink flow paths extending from the manifold to the nozzles via pressure chambers. This flow-path unit is formed of a laminated body in which a plurality of metallic plates are laminated and bonded to each other. In this case, as a method for bonding the plurality of metallic plates, bonding with adhesive or diffusion bonding may be used.
In the case where a plurality of metallic plates are bonded to each other by means of the diffusion bonding, the plurality of metallic plates are sandwiched with flat-shaped jigs from both sides thereof and are applied to pressure while being heated at a high temperature (about 1000° C.) in vacuo. Thereby, metallic atoms are mutually diffused in bonding surfaces of the metallic plates and finally, the metallic plates are bonded to each other. When the bonding is conducted by means of the diffusion bonding described above, the plurality of metallic plates can be bonded to each other all at once. Therefore, the bonding step can be simplified.